My Savior:Welcome to Mystic Falls
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Join Emilia Salvatore and her brothers as they get settled into Mystic Falls and all the craziness that goes down. Will Emilia be able to keep her secret or will it spiral out of control?
1. Info

My Savior: Welcome to Mystic Falls

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

Name: Emilia Salvatore

Relation: Blood sister to Stefan and Damon, also changed by Katherine

Age: Looks like 16

Hair: Light brown (like Stefan's)

Eyes: Sky blue (like Damon)

About her: Is never seen without one of her brothers (out in public that is), had a mysterious affair with another vampire, but won't tell her brothers who it is. She wears her hair up most of the time. Is the perfect combination of Stefan and Damon. Always wears her moonstone pendant, given to her by her vampire lover. Can be found writing in her journal often, though she never lets anyone read it. Hates Elena for reasons unknown to her brothers.


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

My Savior: Welcome to Mystic Falls

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ We're back in Mystic Falls. I never thought we'd return after what went down with Katherine. I know we came back, because Stefan saved that girl. She looks like Katherine. This doppelganger is going to cause problems, especially if Damon comes back. Speaking of doppelgangers, I miss him. I miss the way he used to hold me, like I would break, even though we were both vampires. I know he's out there…but is he searching for me? Will he return for me someday?_

* * *

I heard a knock. I looked up and saw Stefan standing there. "Hey", I said.

"Hey", he said, "Ready for school?"

"I guess", I said.

"Then get ready", he said, leaving.

I threw my journal in my backpack and got ready for school. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, leaving my neck bare. I knew how much he loved it when my neck was exposed.

When we were together, I wasn't allowed to wear chunky necklaces.

He only let me where one thing around my neck.

A small moonstone pendant with a thin chain.

I threw on my converse and headed downstairs.

Stefan handed me a mug of coffee.

I smiled and took it from him. "Thanks", I said.

"Anything for Emilia", he said.

We got in his car and drove to the high school.

The whole time I fiddled with the necklace.

"You know, you never told me who gave it to you", Stefan said.

"And you don't need to know", I told him, "Let's just say someone who loves me gave it to me".

"Who? Damon?" he joked.

"No!" I snapped, "A boy".

"Did it happen during the several years Damon and I had no idea where you were?" he asked.

"You could have easily found me", I told him, "I don't want to talk about it Stefan".

"Sis, you're gonna have to tell us eventually", he said.

"And I will…when the time is right", I told him.

"Look, it's our first day. Let's not fight anymore", he said.

We pulled up to the school.

I immediately smelled the blood. I pulled a blood bag out of my backpack and quickly downed it like it was a Capri-Sun.

"You better now?" Stefan asked.

I only nodded.

Stefan got out and came over to my side of the car. He helped me out and put my sunglasses on. "Just hold on to me, okay?" he asked, "You'll get thru this".

I grabbed onto his arm and tried to keep up with him.

It was going to be a long day.

I could tell.

Everyone stared at us as we entered the school building.

* * *

After we got our schedules, Stefan walked me to my first class. "You gonna be okay?" he asked.

I nodded. I grabbed onto the pendant and walked into the classroom.

Stefan stood at the doorway until I sat down.

* * *

After school, I went home.

"Hey, you hungry?" Zach asked.

"Why? Are you offering?" I asked.

He just looked at me.

"I'm kidding Zach", I said, "Um…a grilled chicken sandwich would be good".

I may be a vampire, but I tried to eat healthy. I snuck into the basement and grabbed a blood bag. I poured it into a glass and went to my room. I pulled out my journal.

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_ Is it bad to think that any day now he's going to come back? I know he said he would, but the question is when. I know he's working on things, but I missed the days where we would lie awake and just talk. I just wish he would write to me or call. If I could hear his voice one more time, I would die happy._

* * *

"Writing again?" Stefan asked.

I saw him holding my sandwich and his own journal. "I could ask you the same thing", I said.

He handed me my sandwich and I took a bite of it.

"God that's good", I said. I ripped it in half and handed the other part to Stefan.

"Will you ever tell me who gave you that necklace?" he asked.

"Not until he returns to me", I said.

"Oh, I just remembered, I need to return Elena's journal. She dropped it in the cemetery", he said.

"Journaling in a cemetery? Even I'm not that weird", I said.

* * *

*Stefan's Pov*

I returned Elena's journal and she asked me to go with her to the Mystic Grill.

When we got there Elena started asking me questions.

"So, who's that girl?" Elena asked.

"Oh, that's Emilia. My sister", I told her, "She's shy. You can usually find her writing in her journal".

"She keeps a journal too?" Elena asked.

"I think you can blame me for that", I joked, "I gave her one when we were younger and she's kept it ever since".

"Do you think she'd like to come to the back to school party?" Caroline asked.

"No. She's not a party girl", I said, "She'd rather stay in her room and mope".

"Mope? What happened?" Elena asked.

"Apparently, she had a fling with guy and he left her. She's convinced that he'll come back someday. She's just not the same", I told her.

"Sometimes all it takes is time", Elena said.

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

The night of the party had come.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan. I'm 16. I can take care of myself", I told him.

"If you need anything, just call", Stefan said.

I spent the night doing homework and writing in my journal.

Stefan came barging in.

I was lying on his bed, because it was more comfortable.

A crow flew in and I prepped myself for the confrontation that was coming.

"Hello brother", Damon said, "Hello little sister".

"I'm getting out of here, before I get dragged in", I told them. I walked up to Damon and hugged him. "I strangely happy you're back", I said. I left the room. I wasn't one to get caught up in my brothers' drama.

* * *

*Stefan's Pov*

Before heading to Elena's house, I checked on Emilia.

She had fallen asleep with her journal on her chest.

I picked it up and closed it, setting it on her desk. I smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead, whispering, "Goodnight Emilia".


	3. The Night of the Comet

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

I woke up this morning. I looked around and couldn't find my journal. "Stefan!" I yelled.

"On your desk!" he yelled back.

I smiled and got up. I picked up my journal and grabbed a pen.

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_ Am I foolish to think he'll come back for me? I probably sound like a broken record, but I can't help it. I love him with every fiber of my being. It's so hard lying to my brothers. How much longer can I keep this up? It hurts to see Stefan so happy, when I'm dying inside._

* * *

I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear splashed onto the page. I quickly whipped my face.

When I went downstairs, I found Stefan standing there with a cup of coffee. "Could you put that in a thermal for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing", he said smiling.

I quickly put together a lunch.

Stefan handed me my thermal.

"Thank you", I said kissing his cheek.

When we got to school, Stefan disappeared.

I rolled my eyes and trudged to class.

* * *

I found Stefan later and shoved him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"My book! You gave her my book!" I yelled.

"Your book?" he asked, "It was mine".

"No. It was sitting on my desk this morning", I said.

"If you cared to check, I have a copy also. It was sitting on my bookshelf. Elena wanted to read it so I gave it to her", he said.

"Stefan, you don't understand", I said.

"Then tell me", he said.

"I can't!" I said.

He sighed and walked off.

"Stefan!" I yelled at him.

Later that day, Elena found me.

"Hey, I was looking thru the book your brother gave me and this fell out", she said handing me a picture.

I snatched it from her hands. "Thank you", I said softly.

She walked off and I looked at the picture.

I loved his long hair, but it had unfortunately been cut long before I met him. I carefully placed the picture in my journal.

If Stefan had found it, he would have questioned me and everything would've fallen apart.

* * *

Later, I found Stefan sitting on a bench by himself. "Hey", I said, "Eavesdropping?"

"I have something to tell you", he said, "I did take your book. I took it this morning while you were getting ready".

"I figured", I said.

Stefan smiled at me. "What are keeping from me?" he asked.

"Nothing", I said, "I'm not ready to talk about it".

We suddenly heard Matt say the word 'vampire'.

Stefan's head shot up.

"Oh no", I said.

"Damon", Stefan growled, "You go home. I'm going to the hospital".

* * *

I went home.

"Hello little sister", Damon said.

"Hello Damon", I said.

"Pretty necklace. May I see it?" he asked. He reached for the chain.

I spun around and grabbed his wrist. "If you value your life, you'll let go", I growled.

He let go of it and said, "Testy".

I growled again and went up to my room. I heard the doorbell ring and heard Elena call for Stefan. I went downstairs and saw Elena talking to Damon. I heard Damon bring up Katherine.

Stefan suddenly came in.

I stayed at my place on the stairs and listened to the two of them talk.

When Damon walked away, I heard Stefan say, "You can come out now".

I went into the living room, where Stefan was. "You're letting another girl get between you two. When are you going to get over Katherine?" I asked him.

"And when are you going to accept that your lover isn't going to come back for you!" Stefan yelled.

Tears filled my eyes. "You need to go feed", I told him, "When you come back, you will apologize to me". I ran up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and cried.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Stefan said knocking on my door.

I didn't answer, but he came in anyway. I was lying facing my window.

He sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry", he said, "I had no right to say that".

I turned and faced him. "Will you lay with me?" I asked him.

He smiled and layed down.

I grabbed his arm and hugged to my chest.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find Stefan gone.

What had happened last night got me thinking.

It had almost 20 years since I had seen him.

Maybe it _was _time to let go.

I took off the moonstone necklace and put it in my jewelry box. I headed into town to be social.

Tonight was the night of comet.

I had never seen the comet before, despite having lived in this town most of my life.

"Hey Emilia", Elena said.

"Hey Elena. I can't thank you enough for returning that picture to me", I said.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Just an old flame", I told her.

* * *

That night, I decided to watch the comet from the roof of the boarding house.

Zach found me. "Hey", he said.

"Hey Zach", I said, "I have a question. Why aren't you married?"

"Never found the one", he said, "Did you?"

"I think I did, but I haven't seen him in years", I told him.

* * *

Later when Elena came by, her and Stefan sat outside and talked about what they would write in their journal.

I had no one to talk to. I could try calling him, but hearing his voice would just make it worse. I went to my room and picked up the picture. I cradled it to my chest. "I love you", I whispered.

Before I nodded off into dreamland, I could've sworn that I felt someone tuck my hair behind my ear and whisper, "I love you too".

And oddly, it sounded like him.


	4. Friday Night Bites

Chapter 3

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed and for once, the world didn't feel like it was going to crash down around me. I got up and got ready.

"What? No writing?" Stefan asked.

I rolled my eyes. I went down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag.

"Rough night?" Stefan asked.

"No", I said looking at the blood bag, "Part of me wants to rip this open and drink it, but another part of me is saying I don't need it. I've never felt like this before". I shook my head and said, "I could've sworn I heard his voice last night before I fell asleep". I grabbed my coffee and lunch and decided to walk to school. I needed to clear my head. I walked until I found the ruins of my old home. I sat down on a bench and pulled out an apple. I bit into it and started to write.

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ I feel…alive today. Like nothing will bring me down. Is this a good sign? I know he would want me to be happy and not mope around like I have been doing. Things between Stefan and Damon are tense as always. Elena is a charming girl, but she's just going to cause problems between them. I know it. It's going to be like Katherine all over again. _

* * *

I checked my watch and ran to school, vampire style. I walked up to Stefan and Elena.

"You've got a twig in your hair", Stefan said.

"Sorry. Took a detour thru the woods. I needed to clear my head", I told him.

"You like the outdoors?" Elena asked.

"Love it", I told her.

"She was quite the tree climber when we were younger", Stefan said.

"Are you guys free tonight?" Elena asked.

"Yeah", Stefan said.

"You guys should come to dinner at my house. Just us and Bonnie", Elena said.

"Sounds good", I told her.

Stefan spun around and caught the football that was coming towards his head. He tossed it back.

"Way to go Steph", I said.

"Thanks Em", he said.

I smiled remembering when Damon came back from the war with it.

* * *

Later I found Stefan sitting on the bleachers watching the football team practice. I sat down beside him. "Heard about your little scene in history", I said.

"Tends to happen when you've lived as long as we have", he said.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"You really _should _try out", I told him.

"And what about you?" he asked.

"I'm not a social butterfly Stefan. You know that", I told him.

"Well neither am I", he said.

"Don't do it for Elena. Do it for yourself", I said, "Isn't that why we moved here? To start over?"

Stefan smiled and grabbed his stuff to go talk to Mr. Tanner.

I watched Stefan play for the rest of the afternoon and cheered him on of course. I watched as Tyler knocked Stefan to the ground. "Stefan!" I yelled. I ran over to him and helped him up.

"I'm fine Emilia", Stefan said. He took off his glove and said, "Do me a favor and pop my finger back into place".

I did as he said and told him, "You're done. Come on". I grabbed his stuff and followed him to the showers.

"Hey Emilia", he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Thanks", he said.

"Anytime big brother", I said, "You were great out there today, but those pads just drowned you".

* * *

When we got home, I went to my room and listened in on the conversation Damon and Stefan were having.

Apparently Damon had been reading Stefan's diary.

I was suddenly thankful that I took mine wherever I went.

* * *

Later on that night, I got ready for dinner at Elena's house.

"Elena isn't going to care what you're wearing", Stefan said.

"You don't know that", I told him. I put on a blue sundress and some brown boots. I actually left my hair down.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and awkward.

Bonnie was quite rude and made me want to snap her neck.

I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

"You okay?" Stefan said softly.

"I'm fine", I told him, "Just had…_a thought". _

Stefan and I had this code.

If we said we had _a thought, _it was code for _ripper thoughts_.

Both Stefan and I had our ripper periods.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Stefan and I looked at each other.

Elena opened the door and found Caroline and Damon standing there.

Stefan got up and started talking to them.

Elena ended up inviting Damon in.

_She's stupid, _I thought.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent listening to Damon, Caroline, Stefan, and Elena talk.

I was fiddling with my iPhone.

"So Emilia, are you involved in anything in school?" Caroline asked.

My eyes probably looked like a deer in the headlights.

I could smell the blood on Caroline. "Excuse me", I said. I grabbed my bag and ran back to the house. I ripped open a blood bag and drained it. I dropped it and held onto the freezer, breathing heavily, blood dripping down my chin.

If Damon didn't expose us, I would.

I needed _him _by my side to help me.

* * *

When Stefan got home, he came into my room. "You okay?" he asked. He sat down across from me on my windowsill.

"They're all coming back. The thoughts, the feelings, the cravings", I told him, "Bonnie was just being so rude! I wanted to snap her neck".

"It's normal. You're just coming off a bender. It'll get better", he said.

"But I was getting better!" I said.

"Sometimes it takes more time", he told me, "I'll be right here, every step of the way". He kissed me on the head and said, "Goodnight".

* * *

The next morning, Stefan entered my room.

I hadn't moved from my spot.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "Too much on my mind", I told him.

He sat down and pulled out a small box.

I opened it and found a pendant. "It's gorgeous Stefan", I said.

"I found it in the 20's", he said.

"Where was I?" I asked him, even though I knew exactly where I was.

"That was in the many years where Damon and I couldn't find you. It was also my darkest time", he said.

"I should've been there for you", I told him.

"You wouldn't have liked me. I would've tried to turn you into me", he said, "I'm going to give it to Elena".

I raised it to my nose and sniffed. "Filled with vervain. Smart", I said. I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good luck at the game tonight".

"You're not going?" he asked.

"Not a social butterfly remember?" I said.

He kissed my head and left.

* * *

I sat on my windowsill, until the sun went down. I got up and decided to support Stefan. I went to the pep rally and watched as Elena and Stefan stared at each other.

It was like out of Grease with Sandy and that one guy at the pep rally.

Jeremy and Tyler got into it.

Stefan stepped the middle and got cut.

I rushed to his side. I put my head down and extended my fangs. I bit my tongue and let the blood drip onto Stefan's hand.

Elena shoved me out of the way and grabbed his hand.

I stalked off to the parking lot. I heard Stefan calling my name.

In the middle of him chasing after me, Matt walked up to Stefan and started talking to him.

When they were done, Stefan and I heard clapping. We turned and saw Damon.

"Look at this. All three of us together. Always and forever", Damon sneered.

I watched them argue.

Then, unfortunately Mr. Tanner walked up.

Damon attacked him.

I breathed in.

All I could focus on was the smell of the blood and how it would taste running down my throat and a voice that was saying, "Rip, feed, kill".

Stefan grabbed me around the waist as I fought and growled. "Emilia, this isn't you", Stefan said, "Hold your breath".

Somewhere thru the haze, his voice broke thru.

I stopped struggling.

"Let's get you home", he said.

* * *

When we got home, Stefan fixed me a cup of warm blood and sent me to bed.

I stared out my window, up at the moon. I would never be a ripper again. I opened my journal and saw a note scrawled in elegant handwriting.

_Hold on love, _it said.

I knew it was his handwriting. I closed the journal and hugged it to my chest smiling.


	5. Family Ties

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N- Here's to Tvdlover87654 who wanted more interaction between Emilia and Damon.  
**

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_ He wrote in you last night. That means he was in my room, but oddly, I can't smell him in here. The thought of him actually here makes it easier to go on._

* * *

I sighed as I heard Stefan and Damon arguing…again. I was standing outside Stefan's room when Damon came out. "Do you ever stop fighting?" I asked him

He just scoffed and pushed past me.

Sometimes I wonder about him… I looked and saw Stefan writing in his journal.

"How are you?" he asked, looking up.

"Better", I told him.

"I see you've journaled for today", he said.

"As soon as I woke up", I told him.

"I'm going over to Elena's. Do you wanna come?" he asked.

"And watch you two make out? No thank you", I said, "I'll just be hanging about".

"Are you sure? I feel like I leave you alone too much", he said.

"I'm fine Stefan. Maybe I'll go bother Damon", I joked. I went to Damon's room fully planning on spending time with my oldest brother, only to find him gone. I sighed.

Stefan didn't know the reason I wanted to be left alone.

Then I could lay on my bed and think of him.

* * *

Later, Damon returned.

I had heard about the Founder's Party. I grabbed my hair products and went to Damon's room.

When I went to his room, he was looking at himself in the mirror. He saw me in the reflection. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I was wondering if…you could do my hair", I said softly.

"Oh", he said.

"You were always better than Papa", I told him. I sat down in a chair and set my stuff on the table.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Curly updo", I told him.

He picked up the curler and started to do my hair. "So, Stefan tells me you had an affair with another vampire and now you're hung up on him", he said.

"He's not just a vampire. It feels like I've met my soul mate", I told him.

"Why do you love him so much?" Damon asked.

"He's a very special vampire", I said.

"I want you to be happy, but I don't like to see you mope around", Damon said, "How sure are you that he will come back for you?"

"He's a man of his word", I told him.

When Damon was done, he said, "Hold on a second". He sped away and back.

Except now he was holding a tiara.

He carefully set it on my head. "There. Perfect", he said.

I got up and hugged him. "Thank you", I said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime little sister", he said.

* * *

I went back to my room and slipped on a dress.

_He _bought it for me. He loved seeing me in blue, because he said it brought out my eyes.

I went to Stefan's room and found Damon there. "Stef, I need help", I told him. I turned around and said, "Could you please lace me up?"

He got up and started to tie up my corset back.

When he was done, I turned around. "You look beautiful", he said.

"Thank you", I said.

Stefan kissed my forehead and said, "Save a dance for me".

I smiled and said, "I will".

* * *

As I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit, Damon came in my room.

"I know you don't have a date, so I was wondering if you'd allow me to escort you", he said.

"What about Caroline?" I asked him.

"I thought I could have the two most beautiful girls on my arms", he said.

"One second", I told him. I went over to my jewelry box and took out the moonstone necklace. I slipped it over my head and said, "Now I'm ready".

* * *

We went by Caroline's house to pick her up.

"Hey Emilia. You look pretty", she said.

"Thank you", I told her.

We headed to the Lockwood's mansion.

When we got there, I excused myself. I went to the bathroom and tried to stop the tears welling up in my eyes. I opened my purse and found a small note.

_You look beautiful my darling, _it read.

I smiled and used a tissue to fix my makeup. I found Damon, Stefan, and Elena looking at the antiques. I looked and saw they had my silver hand mirror given to me by my mother.

My eyes perked up when I heard Elena say, "Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore? And, Emilia Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually", Damon said.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past", Stefan said.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family", Elena said.

I rolled my eyes and headed out to the backyard. As I watched the couples dance, I was thrown back in time.

* * *

*New York City 1900*

_I had been avoiding my brothers, knowing that they were too busy fighting amongst themselves to find me._

_ I had been invited to a grand party. I was dancing with a boy about my age, when I was twirled and landed in the arms of another person. I looked up. _

_The man looked around his late twenties. _

_As we danced, I got lost in his chocolate brown eyes. _

_"You look beautiful", he said. _

_"Thank you. You look very dapper yourself", I said. _

_When the music stopped, he stepped back and kissed my hand. He turned around and it seemed like he disappeared. _

* * *

*Present time*

We ended up spending the next two weeks trying to find out each other's names by asking around New York.

It was quite romantic when we finally found each other.

I saw Damon and Caroline. I walked up to Damon and grabbed him.

"No", he said.

"What? No dance with your little sister?" I asked him.

He sighed and led me out onto the dance floor.

I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his unique scent.

Damon tensed but relaxed as he set his chin on my head. He leaned down to where his mouth was by my ear and said, "You're going to be okay. You'll get thru this. It doesn't hurt forever".

The rest of the dance, his hand rubbed up and down my back.

I looked and saw Stefan and Elena arguing.

Elena walked away from him.

Damon let go of me and walked away.

Stefan walked up to me and pulled me to him. "I told you to save a dance for me", he said.

"When are you going to tell Elena?" I asked him.

"I don't know", he said.

"She's going to find out or someone is going to tell her", I said, "I don't want a repeat of what happened in 1864".

"You never did tell me who turned you", Stefan said.

I tensed up.

"It was Katherine wasn't it?" he asked.

I stopped dancing and backed away from Stefan.

There was so much about me he didn't know.

I sped home and got ready for bed. I heard a thump a few minutes later. I ran down to the cellar where Stefan and Zach were locking Damon in one of the cells. "What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled.

"It's for the town's safety", Stefan said.

"He's our brother Stefan! You can't just treat him like this! He's family! Does that mean nothing to you?" I asked.

"Go to bed", Stefan said.

"But…" I said.

"Go to bed", Stefan repeated.

I did as he said. I opened my journal and started to write.

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ Things are getting worse between them. The town is going to catch on and then we'll all be dead. This is not good. I wish he would come back and rescue me. I went thru this once, I don't know if I'll survive it a second time._


	6. You're undead to me

Chapter 5

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_ It's been three days since Stefan locked Damon in the cellar. I've been going to school while Stefan stays home with him. He also took his ring and hid it. Elena keeps hounding me for information. That girl is persistent, it's so annoying. I'd rather deal with Katherine than her. I've been dreaming about him again. Of course, I can't tell you about them because if Stefan or Damon read about them, then the cat would be out of the bag. _

* * *

I went downstairs and found Stefan with his backpack. "Finally going back to school?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood right now Em", he said.

"Fine", I said. I grabbed my coffee and got in the car.

Stefan got in a few minutes later. "I'm sorry", he said.

"Whatever", I said.

* * *

After school, I went straight home. I went down to the cellar and opened Damon's cell, locking it behind me. I sat down beside him. "Hey", I said, "How you feeling?"

"Like hell", he said weakly.

I put his head in my lap and ran my fingers thru his hair.

Zach came down to the cellar.

I tuned out for a second, just continuing to run my fingers thru Damon's hair.

Damon suddenly shot up and grabbed Zach by the throat.

"Damon stop!" I yelled.

Stefan came home and pulled Zach away from Damon. "Get out of there Emilia. Now", Stefan said.

As I turned to leave, Damon grabbed my ankle. "Don't leave me down here alone", he said.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry", I told him. I exited the cell. I went up to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day just thinking about _him._

Stefan came into my room a few hours later.

"Wanna help me make dinner for Elena?" he asked.

"Me? Cooking?" I asked him.

"Come on. I know you used to help the cooks", he said.

"Fine", I said rolling my eyes.

We went over to Elena's house.

I started helping Stefan make Italian. For once, I felt happy.

* * *

Elena came down a few minutes later. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella", Stefan said, "I was going to just buy the food, but Emilia insisted she help".

I tuned out as they started to talk about Katherine.

"What did you think about her? Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I hated her. She played both my brothers", I said, "Good riddance".

Stefan and Elena were silent.

"I'm sorry. That was too forward", I said.

"No…its fine", Elena said.

I watched in disgust as Elena and Stefan talked about everything under the sun. I suddenly smelled blood.

Both of our faces started to change.

"Excuse me", I said, stepping outside. I took a few breaths of the crisp air and went back inside.

"I see you share your brother's thoughts on blood", Elena said, "It's totally cool. I used to get squeamish too".

* * *

When we got home, I went straight to the basement to get a blood bag. I ripped it open and drained it quickly. I went back up to my room. I pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal, _

_ I thought I was getting better. But, I didn't go into a blood haze like I did when Damon killed Mr. Tanner. Of course, the cravings are still there. I honestly don't know he does it._

* * *

The next morning, Stefan actually had to come in my room and wake me up. "Still in bed?" he asked, "I'm heading out".

"Okay", I said, getting ready to go back to sleep.

"Stay out of the basement", he said.

"Okay!" I snapped, "Go away".

He chuckled and left me in my room.

I was exhausted for no reason. I rolled over and grabbed my journal. I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen.

_Good morning beautiful_, it said.

I knew that if I replied I wouldn't get an answer. I smiled and decided to get out of bed. I opened my journal and hesitated. I closed my journal instead. I went to the study and sat down to do loads of homework.

* * *

A few hours later, I heard footsteps and smelled someone's scent.

It wasn't someone I recognized. I heard commotion coming from the cellar. I found Damon in the entryway. "Oh my god! Damon!" I yelled, trying to help him.

"Get off me Emilia!" he growled.

"Shut-up and let me help you", I said dragging him to the couch. I closed the blinds and pulled the curtains shut. "You'll be fine until the sun goes down", I said. I sat down in one of the armchairs.

* * *

When the sun went down, Damon sped out of the house.

Stefan returned a few minutes later. "Where's Zach?" Stefan asked me.

"I don't know", I said.

He ran down to the cellar. He came back up a few minutes later. "Zach's dead. Where's Damon?" he asked.

"Left a couple minutes ago", I told him.

"This is bad", Stefan said.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped, "I can't take this anymore. Dealing with you and your petty fights. There's a reason why I left you guys all those years".

Stefan left the room and came back with a stake.

"No!" I said grabbing his arm.

He started walking to the door, dragging me with him.

"He's our brother!" I yelled.

He opened the door and there stood Elena.

"What are you?" she asked.

We'd just been caught.

Red handed.


	7. Lost girls

Chapter 6

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

"I'm just gonna leave you two to…talk", I said letting go of Stefan's arm. I retreated to my bedroom. I went to sleep and dreamed of the first time I met Katherine.

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_I stood and watched the carriage pull up. _

_Stefan stood on the porch near the door. _

_The carriage boy opened the door and first helped a black woman out of the carriage. Then he helped out a girl that looked around Stefan's age. _

_Stefan walked up to her and said, "You must be Miss Pierce"._

_ "Please", she said, "Call me Katherine". _

* * *

*Present day*

_Dear journal,_

_ Stefan's definitely stepped in it now. It's only a short time before the town is banging our door down ready to burn us alive. I knew this girl was going to be trouble. All the doppelgangers are. I hope the bloodline ends with her. Then no one will have to endure the temptation._

* * *

I got a call from Stefan an hour later.

"Meet me at home", he said.

I knew exactly where to meet him. I got dressed and threw on my wool coat that _he _had bought me.

It looked exactly like his.

I decided to walk there for once. I just enjoyed the outdoors. I was already there when they pulled up.

They got out.

"I see you knew what I was talking about", Stefan said.

"I haven't been here in awhile", I told him, "I miss it".

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"This used to be our home", I said.

"How long have you…?" she asked.

"Since 1864", Stefan said.

"Oh my god", Elena said.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon, Emilia and I... We were born here. The Salvatore siblings, best friends", Stefan said.

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_ "Emilia! Come play!" Stefan said. _

_"Play what?" I asked him. _

_"I don't know. Damon", Stefan said. _

_I giggled and followed my brother out into the front yard. _

_"She can't play", Damon said. _

_"And why not?" I asked._

_ "You're a girl", he said._

_ "If I dress like a boy, I can sure as hell play with you two", I said grabbing the ball._

_ "Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked Damon. _

_"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard", Damon told him, "Emilia! Throw it here!" _

_I tossed it to Damon who tossed it Stefan._

_ "Catch!" Damon yelled to him. _

_"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked as Damon ran towards him. _

_Katherine chose at that moment to come outside. "Emilia, if you dress like a boy, soon people will mistake you for one", she said._

_ "And putting on a dress and corset doesn't make you a lady, Katherine", I spat. _

_Katherine brushed me off. "Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" she asked._

_ "Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough", Stefan said. _

_"Somehow, I think that you play rougher", Katherine said, snatching the ball from Stefan. _

_I watched as my two brothers ran after her. I sighed. _

_My father walked up behind me. "Is everything okay?" he asked._

_ "I'm fine Papa", I told him. _

* * *

*Present day*

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..." Elena said.

"Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it", Stefan said.

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?" Elena asked.

"She wasn't just any girl", Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Damon returned from battle and the Founder's Party was coming up. She said she wouldn't choose between them, but…" I said.

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion", Stefan said.

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry", Elena said.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her", Stefan said.

"So he was upset?" Elena asked.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even", Stefan said.

"And when he does…it isn't pretty", I said.

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too", Stefan said.

"Whore", I muttered.

Stefan shot me a look.

"What? She was", I said.

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal", Stefan said, "She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not". He picked up Damon's ring.

"I think this is the time where I leave the conversation", I told them. I went back home to find Damon and Vickie having a party for two. "Don't mind. I'm just going to go upstairs", I told him.

"Good, because we didn't want to party with you anyway", Damon said.

I growled and flipped him off. I went up to my room. I opened my journal and started to write.

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_I hate how Damon brings random girls home, but I guess we have Katherine to thank for that. It's only a matter of time before I have to come clean about how I was turned. How I couldn't put up with anything anymore, so I slit my own wrists. Damon found me and begged Katherine to feed me her blood. The next day, I felt better, so I went riding. My horse got spooked and bucked me off. I went flying and landed, breaking my neck. The next time I woke up, I was a vampire. I hope to god Stefan doesn't find this. _

* * *

My phone started to ring.

"What is it Stefan?" I asked.

"Damon turned Vickie into a vampire", he said.

"What?" I asked him, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know", he said, "Just keep an eye on him okay?"

"Okay", I said and hung up. But for once, I wouldn't do what Stefan told me to.


	8. Haunted

Chapter 7

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-I don't like this chapter, but oh well.  
**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ The town knows. Last night, Stefan came home bleeding and said he'd been shot by wooden bullets. Damon was there to pull it out luckily. Now I really wish he would come rescue me. We barely made it out alive the first time. Going off on another subject, I'm going to be my own person now. Nobody's gonna tell me how to live my life._

* * *

I decided to get out of the house for the day. I walked around until I came across the Mystic Grill. I went inside.

Everyone looked at me.

Damon entered right after me. He sat down at the bar.

"Starting early are we?" I asked him.

"You are in no position to judge me", he said, looking down at my own glass of alcohol.

"Thank god for compulsion", I said.

"Shouldn't you worry about your boy toy finding out you're drinking?" Damon asked.

"He drinks too", I said, "Occasionally. Yesterday, when Stefan was talking to Elena about us. I thought about when I…tried to kill myself. Sometimes I wish you would have let me die. Then I wouldn't have to spend an eternity listening to you and Stefan fight".

I finished off my drink, and then left the bar. I decided to go back to the house. I smelled coffee. I followed the smell up to Stefan's bedroom.

He was in there talking to Vickie and Elena.

There was a thermal sitting on his desk.

I picked it up and said, "Nothing like a hot cup of coffee to get the chill out of your bones".

"Emilia's right. Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch", Stefan said.

"Is anybody else excited that it's Halloween?" I asked.

No one answered me, so I went to my room. I picked up my journal.

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_ When I woke up this morning, I completely forgot that it was Halloween. Makes me think of the first year I tried celebrate Halloween with him._

* * *

*Chicago 1995*

_"What do you think of my costume?" I asked him. _

_"It's not funny", he said._

_ "Come on buzz kill", I said, "Tell me the truth". _

_"You look a vampire", he said. _

_"That's the point", I told him. _

_"A very sexy vampire", he said. He stalked up to me and kissed me. "How bout we stay in tonight?" he asked seductively, fangs extending. _

_"Fine with me", I said pouncing on him._

* * *

*Present day*

I smiled and threw on that costume. I extended my fangs and made my hair look all crazy. "Bye Stefan", I said.

"Whoa. You're not going out like that", he said.

"And who's gonna stop me? You? I'm a vampire. It's Halloween. I'm gonna be what I am for one night. I promise not to kill anyone", I told him. I ran to the school to the Halloween Carnival.

My phone vibrated.

I picked it up and saw, _You look smashing, love. Like a real ripper. _I shuddered and put my phone back. I pulled someone into a dark corner and bit down. I took a few drinks and then compelled them to forget.

Next I downed a few shots.

* * *

I went home and crawled into bed. I grabbed a stuffed animal and cried.

Not even bothering to write in my journal.


	9. 162 Candles

Chapter 8

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ It's Stefan's birthday today. Which means mine is coming up in a few days! I wonder what he'll send me this year. Last year was my coat. I hope it's not too flashy. _

* * *

I got up and went into Stefan's room to give him my present. I found a blonde woman and Stefan. "Stefan?" I asked him.

"Oh, Emilia. This is Lexi", he said, "Lexi, this is my little sister Emilia".

"I don't think he ever mentioned you", Lexi said.

"This is the first time we've been together since 1912", I told her, "I spent some years completely avoiding my brothers. And for good reason". I handed Stefan my present.

He opened it. "Another journal?" he asked.

"Of poems I've written over the years", I told him, "Don't worry. There's nothing extremely personal in them".

"Thank you", he said hugging me, "But you still have to wait for yours".

"I'm fine with waiting", I told him.

"Could you keep Lexi company while I go handle some things?" Stefan asked.

"Translation, you want me to stay here?" I asked him.

"It's not like and you know it", he said kissing my forehead. He left the room and I sat down at his desk.

"So…where were you all those years?" she asked.

"After I was turned, I had a ripper phase. I met another vampire and he taught me that I didn't have to be like that. Something happened in 1912 that brought me back to Mystic Falls. After that, I went back to him and spent some more time with him and his brother. His brother left and we had some more years together. Something came up and he left me. I came back here", I told her.

"And who was the lucky vampire?" Lexi asked.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you", I joked.

Lexi just laughed. "You know, I like you", Lexi said.

"I like you too. I always wanted an older sister", I told her.

* * *

A while later, Damon came home.

Lexi was sleeping on Stefan's bed.

I was sitting on Stefan's desk reading a book.

Damon came in and looked at me. He put his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. He lay down next to Lexi and woke her up. Damon started hitting on her. Damon ended up being choked by Lexi.

When she left, Damon sat up rubbing his throat. "Damn that girl's got a good grip", he said.

I smirked at him.

Damon came up behind me and said, "Whatcha readin' little sister".

"Shakespeare", I told him. I started to read aloud as he braided my hair.

"I gotta go", Damon said, placing a kiss on the back of my head.

I was alone in the house with Lexi.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Lexi asked.

"Like what?" I asked her.

"I dunno. Anything. I'm desperate at this point", she said.

I went to my room and looked thru my DVDs. "How do you feel about '50 first dates'?" I asked her.

"Good enough. I love a romantic-comedy", she said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

* * *

Stefan came home later. "Did you two have fun?" Stefan asked.

"Spent all afternoon watching movies", I told him.

Then Lexi and Stefan started talking about Elena.

I rolled my eyes.

It seemed like everything was about her…or Katherine. Damn doppelgangers.

Damon came in and started talking about a party at the Grill.

I ran up to my room and started to get ready.

"You're not going", Damon said.

"Yes I am", I growled.

"Since when are you a party girl?" Damon asked.

I walked up to Damon and leaned in close to him and said quietly, "You'd be surprised big brother". I backed away and grabbed my straightener.

"Tease", Damon muttered.

* * *

I walked into the Grill.

"I thought I told you", I heard Damon's voice; "You're not invited. Go home".

"Why?" I asked him.

He pulled me aside and said, "Because. I have something planned to get the townspeople off our backs. And I don't want you interfering or getting in the middle of it. Please. For your safety, go home".

I glared at him.

He took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes. "Please", he pleaded.

"Okay", I sighed.

He kissed my forehead and led me to the door.

* * *

I went home and got ready for bed. I picked up my journal off my desk and sat on my windowsill. I pulled out my journal and opened it.

_Dear journal,_

_ I was planning to go to a party at the Grill tonight, but Damon told me to go home. I wonder what he was planning, but I could tell that it wasn't going to be good. Stefan doesn't think Damon has any humanity left, but I know he does. He shows it every day, but only when he's with me. He has a reputation to up-hold. _

* * *

Damon came home.

A few minutes later, Stefan came storming in.

They started to fight until Damon was pinned to the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Damon staked Lexi!" Stefan yelled.

"You did what?" I asked horrified.

"Come on, I did this for us. To get them off our trail", Damon said.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself", Stefan growled stabbing Damon with a stake.

"Stefan!" I yelled at him.

"You missed!" Damon said shocked.

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done", Stefan said, leaving.

Damon dropped to the floor.

I ran over to him and pulled the stake out. "I believe you Damon", I told him.

"I know", he whispered.


	10. History Repeating

Chapter 9

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ It's my birthday today! I'm officially 161. Just one year younger than Stefan. I wonder what presents are waiting for me!_

* * *

I shot out of bed and got dressed. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. I threw on a blood red tank top, my leather jacket, some dark skinny jeans, and some high heels. I went downstairs and saw my presents sitting on the dining room table. I sat down and waited.

Damon and Stefan came in with a small chocolate cupcake with a single candle.

"Happy birthday little sister", they said kissing my cheeks.

Stefan lit the candle and said, "Make a wish".

I closed my eyes and made my wish. I blew out the candle and then proceeded to eat it.

Licking the chocolate off my fingers.

Damon handed me his present.

I opened it and found a book with the complete works of Shakespeare. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

Stefan handed me his next.

I opened it and found a brand new iPod and laptop.

"These two just appeared on the doorstep", Stefan said handing me two boxes.

I took them from him and said, "I'm going to open these in my room". I went up to my room and opened the first one.

It had a note attached to it. It read:

_Happy birthday my darling,_

_ You're one year closer to 1000. Enclosed is a replica of the Heart of the Ocean. I know how you love Titanic and you always said you would love to have it. Unfortunately, it's not a real diamond, but it is still as beautiful. _

* * *

I smiled and opened the box. I picked it up and held it up to the light and watched as it reflected off the gem. I carefully put it in my jewelry box. I opened the next letter.

_Emilia love,_

_ Happy birthday. I trust you are doing well. I hope to see you again soon in the future. _

* * *

I opened the second box and found a pair of silver hoops. _How ironic_, I thought. I went over to my mirror and put them in. "Perfect", I said.

"Ready?" Stefan asked, "Don't want to be anymore late".

* * *

Stefan and I sat outside on a bench waiting for Elena.

She saw us and walked over to us.

"Hi", Stefan said.

"You weren't in class. I was worried", she said.

"Sorry. We were celebrating Emilia's birthday", Stefan said.

"Oh", she said.

"It's fine Elena", I told her, "I just wanted to say sorry for the way I've acted towards you. As a human, I was known to resent people very easily. Ever since what happened with Katherine. When I was turned, it was magnified. I still have issues with it".

"Thank you. Oh and happy birthday", she said.

"Thanks. I'm 161", I told her.

She laughed.

Stefan and Elena shared a look.

"Uh…sis, do you mind?" Stefan asked.

"I see", I told him, "Just kiss her and make up".

"Thank you Emilia. Now leave", he said.

"Okay. I'm gone", I said walking off.

* * *

I was at home when I got a call from Elena. "Elena?" I asked.

"This sounds crazy, but Caroline, Bonnie, and I are having a girl's night. And I think Stefan and Damon are spending the night together. I don't want you to have to be alone", she said.

"That's sweet. I'll be right over", I told her.

* * *

When I arrived, Bonnie answered the door. "Oh", she said.

"Hi", I said shyly.

"Come on in!" Elena called.

I entered and dropped my stuff in the living room. I went into the kitchen and found junk food. I was too busy focusing on the food that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation until Caroline said, "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" I turned and saw Caroline holding something.

Oh. My. God.

It was Emily's crystal.

I picked it up. I remembered Emily wearing it around her neck. I was shocked. I thought Emily had given it to Katherine… I left the room and called Stefan.

"What? I'm busy", he said.

"When were you going to tell me about Emily's crystal?" I asked him.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked.

"Apparently Bonnie tossed it into a field and it reappeared in her bag a few hours later", I told him.

"Where is it now?" he asked.

"I'm holding it", I told them, "The thing I don't understand is I thought Emily gave it Katherine".

"I'm trying to find out", he said, "Just leave the crystal alone. I don't want Damon to know you have it".

"Be careful Stef", I said.

"Always am", he said, hanging up.

* * *

Caroline got the stupid idea that we should a séance.

I pulled Elena aside. "Uh uh, we are not doing this", I told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Living more than 100 years has taught me a few things and one of those things is vampires and witches do not mix. Do you have any idea what Emily will do to me?" I said, "I have to go".

"Emilia, please", she said.

"No Elena. Bad things are going to happen tonight", I told her. I grabbed my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"Sorry. Family emergency", I said.

"I hope everything is alright", Bonnie said.

"Thank you", I said. I turned to Elena. "Don't do this", I said.

She just looked at me.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you", I said, leaving.

* * *

I went home.

A few hours later, Stefan came home. He went to his room.

A couple of minutes later, I heard a thump.

Stefan was on the ground, sobbing.

I ran over to him and gathered him in my arms.

Stefan had held me while I cried too many times to count.

It was my turn to be there for him.

"I miss her!" he cried.

"I know", I told him, "I know".

Part of me didn't know if it was for Katherine, Lexi, or Elena.


	11. The Turning Point

Chapter 10

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N-I don't know if you guys know how to properly say Emilia. It's not like Amelia. It's Emily-ah.  
**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ It seems that every problem starts or begins with Elena or Katherine. How far is it going to go? I wish I could to talk him. He'd know what to do._

* * *

I went downstairs and found Stefan and Damon talking.

"So any ideas where you'll go?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. London, maybe! See some friends", Damon said.

"London! Can I go?" I asked Stefan excitedly.

"You're not going anywhere", Stefan said.

"Why not? She doesn't have to listen to you", Damon said.

"I'm older than her, so yeah, she does", Stefan said.

"Well I'm older than both of you", Damon said.

"Back on subject, you don't have any friends, Damon", Stefan said.

"You're right Stefan. I only have you…and Emilia. So, where WE going?" Damon asked.

"WE are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible. As for Emilia, I don't know", Stefan said.

"You aren't seriously going to make me choose between you two, because you know what I'll do", I told them, "Once he contacts me, I'm going straight back to him".

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together!" Damon suggested.

"Mm…that's funny! Seriously, where are you going because we are not staying in this town", Stefan said.

"Come on Stef! This is our home. We ran the first time. I don't want to do that again", I told him.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

It was Sheriff Forbes.

Damon invited her in and they went out to the backyard.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know", he said listening into the conversation.

Damon came back in and Stefan pinned him to the wall, which set off another argument.

I went up to my room.

In my inbox sat an email.

I opened it.

_ Hello my darling,_

_ I promise that in a few months, I will return for you. How are you coping? I heard you weren't doing so well with the cravings._

* * *

A few hours later, I noticed that Damon hadn't come home yet.

The sun had gone down.

Normally he'd come home and have a few drinks and maybe stay in.

I called Stefan. "Something's wrong Stef. I can feel it", I told him.

"I'm at the school", he said.

"Okay, I'll be there", I told him.

* * *

I showed up at the school.

Instead of finding Stefan first, I went to the booth containing information about becoming a writer.

"What about Emilia?" I heard Elena asked.

"She's always fancied herself a writer", Stefan said, "Again. You can blame me for giving her a journal".

"What does her…guy do?" Elena asked.

"I dunno. She won't talk about him", Stefan said.

"Who do you think he is?" she asked.

"No clue", he said. "She's like Damon in that aspect. She's very secretive", Stefan told her.

I walked over to them as Logan Fell walked up.

"Hello. Who's this beautiful girl?" Logan asked.

Stefan didn't say anything as he gently pushed me behind him. "Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else? Take Emilia with you", Stefan said.

"Stefan!" I hissed quietly.

Elena grabbed my arms and, though I could easily stop her, led me away.

* * *

I found Stefan outside talking to Damon. I grabbed the phone. "Damon?" I asked.

"Emilia?" he asked.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked him.

"I've just been shot by I don't know how many wooden bullets", he said, "I'll be okay. Now give the phone back to Stefan".

I handed the phone to Stefan and he continued to talk to Damon.

He hung up and said, "Go home. Damon and I will handle this".

* * *

A while later, I could hear Stefan and Elena doing…well you-know-what. I grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to my old home. I laid the blanket down and looked at the stars.

Damon was suddenly standing over me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stefan and Elena are 'making love'", I said in disgust.

"Scoot over", he said.

I moved over and he layed down. I set my head on his chest.

We spent the night like that.

Sleeping under the stars and full moon.


	12. Bloodlines

Chapter 11

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Damon was gone. I gathered my things and headed home.

The front door was wide open. I very carefully entered the house. "Stefan?" I asked. I found him in his room.

"Elena's gone. She found the picture of Katherine and she took off. She's not answering her phone", Stefan said.

"How did you expect her to react?" I asked him, "She just found out that she looks like your ex-girlfriend. She's going to think you loved her just because she looks like Katherine".

"But I don't have any feelings for Katherine anymore!" he argued.

"She doesn't know that. Just…give her time", I told him. I went up to my room and opened my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ Damon was gone and he's not home. Where could he have taken off to? It probably has something to do with Katherine. Like I said, everything that goes wrong in this family has to do with Katherine or Elena._

* * *

Stefan came barging into my room. "Damon has Elena", he said.

I gave him a 'so?' look.

"Come with me", he said.

"Why should I?" I asked him, "You're just going to go for help for Elena". I grabbed my backpack.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I turned and snapped, "None of your damn business!" I went to the public library. I suddenly heard a familiar voice. "Anna?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Emilia?" she asked.

We both hugged each other.

"Oh my god! How are you here?" I asked her.

"We just moved here", she said, "I was just helping Jeremy find some research".

I looked at him. "I'm Emilia Salvatore", I told him.

"Salvatore? Like Stefan?" he asked.

"My older brother unfortunately", I said.

"We were about to grab a bite to each. Do you wanna come?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure", I said shyly.

* * *

As we walked to the Mystic Grill, Jeremy asked how I knew Anna.

"Oh, we used know each other when we were younger, then her mother and her moved away", I told him.

"She said her great grandfather had a journal from around the civil war", Jeremy said, "Did yours?"

I shook my head and said, "I don't think so".

"That's weird, considering your family is a founding family", he said.

"Maybe they got lost or something", I told him.

"Maybe", he said.

* * *

I munched on my fries as Jeremy and Anna talked.

"What about you Emilia?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" I asked, "Sorry. Must have spaced out for a second".

"Would you wanna come over and watch some vampire movies?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Sure. Sounds fun, but I'll have to check with Stefan first".

"No problem", Jeremy said.

"Look, I've gotta go", Anna said.

I stood up and hugged her. "You need to come over sometime. We can catch up", I told her.

"We'll do it soon. I promise", she said and left.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"I dunno. She loves the whole vampire thing", I told him.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I dunno", I said biting my lip, "Haven't figured that out yet".

He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter.

* * *

I went home and found Stefan in his room.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"With Jeremy", I told him.

"Gilbert?" he asked.

"Yeah. God, is it that hard to believe?" I asked him. I went to my room and picked up my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ I think I may be falling for Jeremy Gilbert. He makes me smile and I love it. I forget what I am when I'm around him, but I can tell Anna has a thing for him. I could never have a future with him and I know this. What will I do?_


	13. Unpleasantville

Chapter 12

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-My grandparents are coming down so I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly. And I've got tons of homework to do this weekend. If I get the chance to update, I will.  
**

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_ I've decided that yesterday was a fluke. I was all alone and Jeremy was just a charming boy I was hanging out with. I'm not going to pursue him romantically in any way. It might be nice to keep him as a friend. _

* * *

I kept hearing thumping noises. I followed the sound and found Damon throwing books everywhere. "Stefan!" I yelled, "Damon's making a mess of the library!"

Stefan came in a few minutes later. "What are you looking for?" Stefan asked him.

"Not your concern", he said, blowing Stefan off.

I rolled my eyes and started to pick up the books as Stefan and Damon argued.

* * *

Later, I got a call from Jeremy.

"Hey Emilia", he said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I'd like for you to come back to school", he said.

I stopped. "Really?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. You're really fun to hang out with and I could use a friend here", he said.

"Okay", I said. I found Stefan and said, "I'm going back to school!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Jeremy asked me to", I said.

"Is your boy toy okay with it?" he asked.

"I can make my own decisions. He knows that", I told him. I grabbed my backpack and ran to school.

* * *

When the day was over, Jeremy offered to walk me home.

"Oh, I'll be fine", I told him.

"Can never be too careful", he said.

We talked and laughed as we walked to the boarding house.

"Well, this is my stop", I told him; "You really didn't have to".

"Well you're my sister's boyfriend's little sister. Can't let anything happen to you and besides, us younger siblings have to stick together", he said.

"I think I should tell you that Anna has a thing for you", I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you later", I said going inside.

"Wait. Would you come to the decades dance?" he asked.

If I could blush, I would have. "Uh…sure", I told him.

"Cool", he said walking off.

I went up to my room and opened my journal.

* * *

_Dear journal, _

_ Oh my god. I'm going to my very first high school with a boy. Not just any boy, but with Jeremy Gilbert. Will it be awkward? Maybe…_

* * *

My phone buzzed.

I was confused.

It couldn't be Jeremy. He just left…unless he was trying to be cute.

I opened my phone and read the text message.

_What are you doing love? Better be careful of who sees you. _

* * *

I shuddered and threw my phone across the room.

He needed to leave me alone.

I left him years ago…

* * *

I got ready for the decades dance.

It was the 1950's.

I groaned as I remembered them.

They weren't the best, but at least I was with _him._

Before I left, I checked on Damon. I noticed Papa's journal on the desk. "I haven't seen this in years", I said picking it up.

"Take it", Damon said.

"I will when I get back from the dance", I told him.

"Who are you going with?" he asked.

"No one. Jeremy invited me", I said.

* * *

I entered the dance and went over to where Stefan and Damon were. "God I hated the 50's. The only good thing about them was Frankie Valli", I told them.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"With you-know-who", I said. I walked over to Jeremy.

"Having fun?" he asked.

Anna walked up. "Hey guys", she said.

"Hey Anna", I said.

Jeremy and Anna started talking and I felt left out.

I decided to leave.

* * *

I went home and picked up my phone that was still on the floor. I looked at the text sitting on the screen.

_I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to upset you. You probably shouldn't throw your phone. Cause then I'll have to buy you a new one._

I sighed and layed down in bed. I grabbed my camera and started flipping thru my pictures.

It made me miss him less.


	14. Children of the Damned

Chapter 13

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_I was awoken by voices coming from downstairs. I shot out of bed and ran down the stairs. I found Damon and Katherine in the entryway. I noticed Damon had blood around his mouth. I rushed up to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. _

_"I'm fine", he said, "Go back to bed"._

_ "Did someone hurt you?" I asked him. _

_Damon grabbed my arms and started to lead me up the stairs. _

_I looked down at Katherine and noticed a speck of blood on her neck. _

_That was the first time I became suspicious of Katherine._

* * *

*Present day*

I sat up in bed, breathing hard. I ran a hand thru my hair.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah", I said breathlessly. I got out of bed and went downstairs to grab a bag of blood. I made a cup of coffee and poured the blood in. I sipped my coffee as my mind went back.

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_I was walking by Katherine's room, when I heard that Emily said Pearl was here. I excitedly ran down the stairs. I hid in my father's study as I listened into their conversation. _

_"Perhaps we could talk outside", Pearl said. _

_They exited the house. _

_A few seconds later, I left the house. I stayed off to the side, pretending to draw things in my sketchbook._

_ "__Vervain", Pearl said. _

_My ears perked up._

_"Why is there ver...they know", Katherine said. _

_"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it", Pearl said. _

_The question was who was us? _

_I tuned out, until a girl came running up._

_"__Can we go, mama?" she asked._

_ I got up and walked over to Katherine, Pearl, and her daughter. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Emilia Salvatore", I said._

_ "Yes. The girl who dresses like a boy", Pearl said distastefully, "Come Anna". Pearl led her daughter away. _

_Katherine turned to me and smirked. "That's what you get for dressing like a boy", she said picking up her dress and leaving me in front yard alone._

* * *

*Present day*

Even just remembering that day brought tears to my eyes.

"You okay?" Damon asked sitting down.

"Just remembering something Pearl said to me", I said, "When I wore boys clothes".

"I never did understand that", he said.

"I wanted to be like you guys. You never had to worry about anything. You just got to have fun", I told him, "Besides, I hated dresses. I still hate them to this day".

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_I was walking by my father's study when I heard an interesting conversation. _

_"__We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?" my father asked._

_ "What is it, magic?" Barnett Lockwood asked. _

_"It's science", Johnathan Gilbert said. _

_"I'll believe it when I see it", Barnett scoffed._

_ "I've been thinking about this church idea. I believe it could work", my father said. _

_Stefan walked by and opened the door. Both of us went tumbling into the room. _

_I blushed as Stefan helped me up._

_ "Excuse me, father. I didn't know you had guests", Stefan said._

_ "We'll be done in a few minutes, son", my father said. _

_"I'll come back. Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood", Stefan said. _

_"Emilia, stay a moment", my father said. _

_"Emilia? I thought she was another boy", Barnett said. _

_"She's beautiful either way. Looks just like her mother", Johnathan said. _

_"Emilia, run along and make sure Damon doesn't get into too much trouble", my father said. _

_"Yes Papa", I said leaving. I stayed outside the door and listened. _

_"Have you told them?" Johnathan asked._

_ "Not yet", my father said._

_ "Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get", Johnathan said._

_ "I'll tell them. You can count on both my boys", my father said, "My daughter has a heart stronger than both of them put together, but I don't want her involved"._

* * *

*Present day*

"Where's your head been all day?" Damon asked.

"Stuck in the past", I told him.

"Wanna come to dinner at Elena's house? I'll let you help cook", he said.

I looked at him hesitantly.

"Come on! It'll take your mind off the past", he said.

"Damon? Did Katherine really turn me?" I asked him.

"Ask me that question later", he said, "Now come on".

I knew Damon was hiding something from me.

* * *

We pulled up to Gilbert house and Jenna let us in.

I did most of the cooking, with Damon chopping up vegetables and stuff.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jenna asked me.

"I wouldn't call him that. He doesn't like labels", I told her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's taking care of some things", I said, "But he'll be here in a few months".

Elena showed up later.

"Hello, Elena", Damon said.

"Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner", Jenna said.

"Is Stefan with you?" Damon asked.

"He'll be here soon", Elena said.

"I'm feeling a little hot. I'm going to step outside", I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"Her mind's been in the past all day", he said.

I sat on the steps and looked at the stars. I saw Stefan walk up.

Damon and Elena came outside.

They went back inside and I heard Stefan ask who Anna is. "Anna is Pearl's daughter. Pearl was friends with Katherine", I told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I was friends with Anna", I said, "She was my only friend".

Stefan and Elena went up to her room, while I stayed in the living room. Stefan suddenly came running down the stairs. "It's with dad", he said.

* * *

We rushed to the cemetery.

Stefan reached for our father's tomb.

"Stefan wait. Do you really think that we should be disturbing his grave like this?" I asked him.

"It has to be done", he said. Stefan picked up two shovels.

"Uh uh. I'm not disturbing his grave. I don't want him haunting me or anything", I said.

"Fine", he said handing a shovel to Elena.

* * *

When they got down far enough, Stefan opened the coffin.

I looked over the edge and quickly looked away.

"Something wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I just…can't see him that way", I told him.

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events", Damon said walking up.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry", Stefan said.

Damon grabbed Elena and threatened to turn her into a vampire. He let her go when Stefan dropped the spell-book.

I went home and laid in bed.

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_I watched as they carried Katherine out of the house. _

_Damon went running after them. _

_Katherine was put into a prison carriage. _

_Stefan ran up to Damon and tried to console him. _

_Then Damon turned around and ran._

* * *

*Present day*

I pulled out my journal and scribbled quickly.

_Dear journal,_

_I'm seriously rethinking about who turned me, but I can't for the life of me remember. Maybe it wasn't Katherine. Maybe everything I know is a lie._


	15. Fool me once

Chapter 14

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

I was awoken this morning by Stefan shaking me.

"Elena's been taken", he said.

"And this is my problem how?" I asked.

"It's Elena", he said.

"Oh my god! Alert the media. I swear, you take more time protecting her than me! And I'm your sister! Another thing, it's always about Elena! Or Katherine! Do you guys ever stop to think about me? I'm dealing with accepting the fact that I may never see the love of my life ever again! Now get the hell out of my room!" I screamed at him.

"But Emilia", he said.

I got out of bed and grabbed his arm. I led him to the door and shoved him out of my room. I sighed and laid down my bed. I opened my journal.

_ Dear journal,_

_ I'm beginning to question everything. Have I been living a lie? Would Damon really do that to me? Lie to me my whole immortal existence? My beloved has told me he will return to me in the coming months. He is a man of his word, so I know it is only a matter of time._

* * *

I got up and went into the study. I found Damon looking at the spell book. I stood behind him and looked over his shoulder. "That's just a bunch of gibberish", I said running my fingers thru his hair.

"That's because _you _are not a witch", he said.

"Neither are you", I pointed out.

He grabbed my wrist, stopping the movement of my fingers. "Leave", he said.

"You can't order me around", I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I said leave Emilia", he said.

I sighed and grabbed father's journal off the table. I took it to my room. I opened it to the date of my birth.

_ Dear journal,_

_ My baby girl was born today. Damon was more interested in her than Stefan, but Stefan is only 1 year old. She's got Damon's blue eyes though. Sadly, her mother did not make it. We had feared this would happen after having two children._

* * *

I gasped realizing that I had been the cause of our mother's death. I flipped to another entry from when I was around 4.

_Dear journal,_

_ Raising three children on my own is not easy, but I have help from the townsfolk here. Emilia looked perfect in her purple dress. We struggled to get her in it. All she wanted was to wear pants like all the boys around here. I fear she will always be like this. A little rebel._

* * *

I flipped thru the journal again and a picture fell out. I picked it up.

It was a picture of my mother.

I really did look like her. I sighed and stuck the picture back in the journal. I put the journal on my bookcase.

Stefan came running up the stairs. "I need you to convince Damon to hand over the spell-book", he said.

I looked him dead in the eye and said, "No".

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. No. I'm not getting involved. Leave me out of it", I told him.

He turned to leave.

"Oh and Stefan. I'll repeat what Damon said. I hope Elena dies. Then maybe you will stop risking your life", I said.

He glared at me before leaving.

A few minutes later, Damon came into my room. "Siding with me huh?" he asked.

"You guys are always fighting and I've tried to stay out of it. You two are like Thor and Loki from Norse Mythology. Thor, who is Stefan, has to be the one to save the day. You are Loki. The misunderstood brother. The one always being told, 'Why can't you be more like him?' You're sweet and kind, but that's overshadowed by all the bad things you've done", I told him.

"I'm glad you see me like that", he said.

"I'm able to look past all the things you and Stefan have done, because I knew you before all this Katherine and Elena stuff started", I explained.

"Thank you", he said sincerely, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a tomb to get into. Stay here".

"You can't keep me in the dark forever", I told him.

* * *

Damon came home a few hours later. He sat on the living room couch. "She wasn't there", he whispered.

I sat next to me and gathered him in my arms.

He laid his head on my chest and I ran my hand thru his hair. I didn't say anything.

Stefan came in and sat next to me. He pulled me into his lap with Damon.

No one said anything.

We were just three broken vampire siblings trying to survive eternity without losing each other.


	16. A Few Good Men

Chapter 15

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-I realized that I was putting stuff in that we figure out in later seasons. For you all who haven't caught up, don't worry, I'll try to address it in later chapters.  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in Damon's bed. He must have carried me here last night. I got out of bed and went to my room. I grabbed my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ Last night, Damon found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb. We all know that he has spent his eternal life trying to get her out. I worry for him._

* * *

Stefan came in my room and sat behind me on my bed. His fingers gently ran thru my hair. "I'm going over to Elena's. Keep an eye on Damon for me", he said.

"Like he's going to listen to me", I said. Before Stefan left, I said, "Stefan. I didn't mean what I said yesterday. About Elena. I was just mad".

"I know", he said kissing my forehead.

After Stefan left, I got dressed and threw on my coat. I grabbed my camera and sketchbook. As I left the house, I saw Damon feeding on a bunch of sorority girls.

"Don't tell me you're going to reprimand me", Damon said.

"Nope", I said. I grabbed one of girl's wrists and bit down. I drank for a couple seconds, then let go. I licked the blood off my lips. "So much better than blood bags", I told him, "See ya. I don't know when I'll be home".

With that, I left the house. I walked around the woods and took pictures of the wildlife and sketched some. I eventually found myself in the square sketching the buildings and people.

Suddenly, Jeremy sat down. "Hey", he said.

I jerked my head up.

Our noses were touching.

I blushed and moved my head back.

"You drawing?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just something I picked up from…somewhere", I said, "I don't think I'm all that good".

Jeremy flipped thru my sketchbook. "These are really good", he said.

"Thanks", I said.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah", I said.

We went into the Mystic Grill.

He bought us some salads. "So, have you heard from Anna?" he asked.

I choked on my drink. "No. I think we're drifting apart. Like people do", I told him.

"I was just wondering", he said, "Because I kind of like her".

"Is that the only reason why you want to hang out with me? Because I'm a replacement?" I asked him. I grabbed my stuff and got up.

"Emilia wait!" he called. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine.

I pulled back and slapped him. "I'm taken", I spat at him. I ran home and collapsed on my bed.

My phone rang.

I picked it up and said, "What?"

"Darling, is everything all right?" his voice asked.

I was speechless. I started to cry.

"Oh darling, don't cry. I will come back for you. I promise", he said.

"I just miss you. I'm a mess. I'm having ripper thoughts. Resisting blood is becoming harder", I told him.

"Just hold on a little longer", he told me.

"I love you", I said softly.

"I love you too darling", he said hanging up.

Stefan came into my room. "Who was that?" he asked.

"No one", I told him.

"Are you coming to the raffle?" he asked.

"Yeah right", I said, "I'll just hang around. I don't want to be around Elena right now"

"Why?" he asked.

"Jeremy kissed me", I told him, "Then I slapped him".

"Well I don't blame him. You don't exactly broadcast that you're taken", he said.

"It'd be easier if he was here", I said.

* * *

Later, I heard a commotion coming from downstairs. I went down to the study with just enough time to see Damon stab Alaric Saltzman with a stake. I gasped as he dropped to the floor.

Stefan stepped into the room. "What happened?" he asked, "What did you do?"

I listened to them argue. I knelt down beside his body and noticed a ring on his hand.

It looked like the ring that Samantha Gilbert used to have.

I kept my mouth shut. I suddenly noticed his finger twitching.

Damon left the room.

"Stefan", I said.

Stefan came to sit beside me. He also noticed his fingers twitching.

Alaric suddenly sat up.

Stefan and I were shocked.

The whole time they talked, all I could think was, 'my life just keeps getting complicated'.


	17. There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 16

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

I woke up this morning and couldn't even get out of bed. I just felt so tired. I grabbed my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ I don't know what's come over me. Maybe I've finally lost it. I'm coming apart. I thought I could do it, but I can't._

* * *

Stefan came into my room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I rolled over to face my window. I felt him sit down on the bed behind me.

"Aren't you going to get up? It's a school day", he said.

I didn't say anything.

"Come on. You can't shut down on me. I can't take two of you", he said, "I'll help you get ready". He pulled me out of bed and handed me some clothes. He brushed my hair for me and packed my backpack. He practically had to drag me to the car.

When we got to school, I didn't move to open the door.

He came around and opened my door. He leaned down and said, "Get out of the car".

I grabbed my stuff and got out. I went to my class and sat there.

Jeremy sat down next to me. "Hey Emilia", he said.

I said nothing.

* * *

*Stefan's Pov*

"What's wrong with Emilia?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I think something snapped in her", I told her, "She's becoming like Damon. She's so sprung over this guy, whom I know nothing about".

"Maybe I should talk to her", she suggested.

"You can try, but I can't guarantee you're going to get anything out of her", I told her.

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

At lunch, Elena came and sat with me. "Hey", she said.

I said nothing.

"So Stefan tells me you have a boyfriend. Spill", she said.

"I wouldn't say boyfriend", I told her, "He's my soul mate".

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Well, I don't need to tell you what he looks like", I told her, "But he's a gentleman. He treats me like a princess when we're together. But I also wait on him, like a housewife almost. I don't know why I do it. I guess I always wanted a family, to have someone to take care of".

"Wow. He sounds…perfect", Elena said.

"He is", I said smiling, "Thank you Elena. You really are nothing like Katherine". I finished my lunch and got up to go sit by Jeremy. "Hi", I said.

He turned to me and said, "Hi".

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Do you know anything about vampires?" he asked.

I froze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing", I told him, "Can I come over later?"

"Sure", he said.

* * *

I met Jeremy by his car in the afternoon.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah", I said.

When we got to his house, Jenna was there. "Hey guys. Hungry?" she asked.

I just shook my head.

We both went up to his room.

I layed on his bed as he chatted online.

"I'm not getting anything", he said.

I sighed and walked over to him. "Do you have something sharp?" I asked him.

He took out a pocket knife.

I took it from him and flipped it open. I pressed the tip to his finger and drew blood.

"Ow", he said.

I brought it up to my nose and breathed in.

My fangs extended and the veins around my eyes became bloody.

"Whoa", Jeremy said. He brought his fingers to my eyes.

"Don't tell anyone", I told him, "I didn't want to lie anymore".

"I understand", he said.

I grabbed a tissue and placed it on Jeremy's finger. "Sorry. I'm not as controlled as my brother", I told him.

"Then I'll make sure not to cut myself around you", he joked.

I laughed.

Jenna suddenly came into the room. "Hey. I'm going out. Don't do anything", she said.

"Way ahead of you Jenna", I told her.

She smiled and left.

"What was that about?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm still taken Jeremy", I told him, "Besides, Anna's your type. Trust me". I looked down at my phone. "Oh, I have to get going", I said.

"Stay", he said catching my wrist.

"I can't", I told him, "I'll see you later though".

* * *

When I got home, it was empty. "Of course", I sighed. I went up to my room. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later I heard a car drive up. I got up and went downstairs to find Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Matt. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm crashing your double date aren't I?" I asked.

"It's fine", Stefan said, "Just about over anyway".

Matt walked over to Stefan's miniature car collection.

"This is uh… a little hobby of mine", Stefan said.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9", Matt said.

"You like cars?" Stefan asked.

"It's an understatement", Matt said.

"Come with me", Stefan said.

We followed Stefan to the garage. Stefan removed the tarp and there sat the very car I learned to drive in.

I walked by Stefan and whispered, "You still have this?"

"Course. I taught my baby sister how to drive in this car didn't I?" he asked.

"It's still beautiful as the day you bought it", I said.

"I've taken good care of it", he said. Matt started to fiddle around with the engine.

My phone rang.

I answered it.

It was Jeremy. "Anna's a vampire", he said.

Stefan shared a look with me.

I went back in the house and said, "I know".

"You knew?" he asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell you", I told him, "I just gave you nudge in the right direction".

"I let her feed on me", he said.

"Jeremy, that's very serious. You can't just let random people feed on you", I said.

"I'm fine", he said.

"You should go to bed. Get some rest. I'll come over later", I told him.

"Okay", he said hanging up. Damon came stumbling in with some woman.

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a bottle of water and some Aspirin and went over to Jeremy's house.

When I got there, I climbed up the side of the house. I found Anna already there.

Instead, I scribbled a note and left it on the windowsill with the aspirin and the bottle of water.

* * *

I went home and grabbed my journal.

_Dear journal, _

_ I have completely given up on Jeremy Gilbert. I know that I belong to someone else, but I can't help my hormones going crazy. I'm just a girl. A teenage vampire girl._


	18. Let the Right One In

Chapter 17

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**A/N-For future reference, I will not be revealing who Emilia's love interest is, until he shows up in the second season. I think it's pretty obvious that he's an Original. The question is who? I can promise you it won't be long now. I have also made up some stuff, because not much is really known about the Originals.  
**

* * *

Later that night, it stormed.

I shot out of bed and grabbed Pride and Prejudice from my bookshelf. I ventured into Stefan's room. I found him awake, writing in his journal.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

I nodded.

He layed down on his bed and I curled up next to him with my head on his chest.

I handed him my book and said, "Read to me?"

He opened the book and started to read, "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife".

I drifted off to the sound of his voice reading.

* * *

*New York City 1925*

_ The thunder crashed, waking me up. I went into his room to find him asleep. I shook him._

_ "What?" he asked opening his eyes. When he saw the tears in my eyes, he sat up and said, "What's wrong my darling?" _

_"I'm scared", I told him. _

_"Darling, it's just a thunderstorm", he said. _

_"Please don't send me away", I said pathetically. _

_He moved over and I layed down next to him. _

_I handed him my book and said, "Read to me?"_

_ "Darling, you're not a toddler anymore", he said running his hands thru my hair._

_ "Please?" I whispered. _

_He sighed and then kissed me on the head. He opened the book and began to read. _

_I fell asleep to his silky, honey voice. _

* * *

*Present Day*

The next morning, I went downstairs to find Damon, Elena, and Stefan in the study.

Damon was boarding up a broken window.

"You okay?" Stefan asked me.

"Tired", I told him. "Do I even want to know what kind of trouble you two have gotten yourselves into?" I asked.

"Some of the vampires from the tomb escaped", Stefan said.

"Yeah and two of them came last night and tried to kill us", Damon said.

I tuned out and stared out the window.

Elena walked up behind me. "You okay?" she asked.

"Didn't get much sleep last night", I told her, "I'm not a fan of thunderstorms".

"Well, since I'm not supposed to do anything. You wanna hang out?" she asked.

I smiled and said, "Yeah".

"Tell me more about your guy", she said.

"I pretty much told you everything", I said, "But…he's a big Sinatra fan, though he would admit it out loud. He doesn't like any other dancing besides ball dancing. I had to have his brother teach me how to salsa and tango".

"Are you on good terms with his brother?" she asked.

"Yeah. I love him like Damon and Stefan", I told her.

"Is his brother a vampire too?" she asked.

"Yeah. All his siblings are", I said.

"So how old is he?" she asked.

"Around 1000", I said.

"Wow", she said, "That's quite old".

"Yeah. So much older than me", I joked.

"Hey. Let's hang at my house", she said.

"Okay", I said. I got dressed, grabbed my journal and a blood bag. As she drove to her house, I drank the blood bag. "Sorry", I said, "_He _taught me to only feed from donors".

"No. It's fine", she said, "How come you won't tell anybody his name?"

"His name is known around the vampire world. And not for entirely good reasons", I said, "If I told Stefan and Damon, they would go after him".

We went up to her room.

I pulled out my journal.

"Hey. I have one too", she said.

"My father gave me one first, then for every birthday, Stefan would get me a new one", I told her.

Then her phone started ringing. She rejected the call and then someone knocked on the door.

Damon came in looking frazzled.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Stefan. He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you", Damon said to Elena.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" Elena said dialing Stefan's number.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking", Damon said.

* * *

We pulled up to the house.

Damon got out and I followed him. "Get back in the car", he said.

"No", I said, "Stefan's _our _brother. I'm not letting you go alone".

When we got up to the door, Damon knocked on the door.

A man answered the door.

I gasped, "Frederick?"

"Hello Emilia", he said, "Miss Gibbon's, please invite the girl in".

"Come in dear", she said.

Fredrick pulled me into the house and injected me with vervain.

I choked and gasped.

"Stop it!" Damon and Stefan yelled.

My body burned. I was dragged into a room and tied to a chair.

"Leave her", Frederick said.

"I never did…anything to you", I gasped.

"No, but you're the closest thing to their hearts", he said. He left and I was alone by myself in a dark room.

* * *

A few hours, I felt someone pick me up.

Of course I was tired and in pain.

"My knight in shining armor", I murmured.

"I've got you", the voice said, "It's me Damon".

"Damon?" I asked.

"Yeah", he said.

"I hurt Damon", I told him.

"I know", he said.

I blacked out again.


	19. Under Control

Chapter 18

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-I know you guys are getting antsy about Emilia's love interest showing up, but I promise he will make an appearance in the second story of this series around Episode 7 or 8.  
**

* * *

I woke up with a start. I shot up in bed. I looked over and saw a cup of blood on my bedside table. I heard music coming from Stefan's room. I got up carefully and went to Stefan's room, all the while, sipping my blood.

Stefan was exercising.

"It's not going to help you know, with the cravings", I told him.

"Good morning", Damon said.

"Morning", I said, "I honestly don't know why you fight it".

"Emilia's right. You don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted in a human in… God way too long", Damon said.

They started to argue.

"Whatever. I'm leaving", I said. I went down to the basement and grabbed some more blood.

"I'm glad one of you is normal", Damon said.

"Just because I drink human blood doesn't mean I enjoy it", I told him, "If I had my way, I would've never been a vampire".

"What? So you would've rather I'd left you?" he asked.

"Hearing you and him argue makes me want to stand in the sun", I told him.

His mouth dropped open as I walked off.

I couldn't help it, but it was true.

* * *

When I got to school, Elena walked up to me.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean after getting injected with vervain and left in a dark room? I downed 3 blood bags this morning and I'm still starving. Just peachy", I snapped.

"I'm sorry that happened to you", she said putting her hand on my arm.

"You were too busy helping my brother", I said shrugging her hand off and slamming my locker. I went outside and pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ I'm so hungry. I don't know if I'll make it the whole day. I feel more alone than ever. Sure, Damon and Stefan have left me alone plenty of times, but I keep dreaming of him. The way he used to hold me and that seemed to make everything better. _

* * *

After school, I went home.

A few hours later, Stefan came home.

"Stefan, is everything okay?" I asked him.

His face vamped out and I was pinned to the wall.

For once, I was scared of Stefan. He brought his mouth down on my neck.

I felt his fangs pierce my neck. I fought him off.

"Oh my god. Emilia", he said.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I went up to my room, grabbed my journal, and some clothes. I went downstairs and grabbed some blood bags and stuffed them in my bag. I went over to Elena's house. I climbed into Jeremy's room.

He turned and opened his mouth to say something, but I put my finger on his lips. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Stefan attacked me and sucked my blood", I told him, "I was scared and didn't know where else to go".

Jeremy gathered me in his arms and stroked my hair to calm me.

I breathed in his calming scent.

"You okay?" he asked, "You're kinda sniffing me".

"You smell good", I told him.

He brushed my hair back. "Let me clean that for you", he said. He went into his bathroom and came back with a wet cloth towel. He gently washed the blood from my neck. "Do you have any clothes to change into?" he said.

I blushed and said, "Yeah". I grabbed my bag and went into his bathroom.

Elena came in. "Emilia?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not sleeping with your brother", I told her, "Stefan attacked me and I didn't want to stay in the house with him".

Elena left and I changed.

"Wow, that's surprisingly normal", Jeremy said.

I was wearing a tank top and sweatpants. "We dress like you silly human", I teased. I opened my bag and opened one of the blood bags.

Jeremy just stared at me.

"I'm sorry. It's making you uncomfortable, isn't it?" I asked him.

"No. It's fine", he said.

I resumed drinking it. When I was done, I tossed it into my bag and layed down on his bed.

Jeremy layed down behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

I snuggled into his embrace.

* * *

The next morning, I got up and drank a blood bag before heading downstairs. I found Jeremy downstairs eating some cereal.

"You want some?" he asked.

"Nope", I said. I made some coffee and then poured my last blood bag into it.

"Doesn't that make it taste weird?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean, you can lace anything with blood. Wine, coffee. It's kinda like creamer for you humans", I told him.

"Wow", he said, "Anna won't tell me anything about vampires. She _was _going to turn me".

"Trust me. It's not that it's cracked up to be. If I had a choice, I wouldn't be like this", I said, "I'm not even sure how I was turned".

Damon came downstairs and said, "Come on. We're leaving".

"No _we're _not", I told him, "Did our darling brother tell you how he attacked me?"

Damon was silent.

"That's what I thought", I said.

"Come on", Damon said, "I'm not telling you again. Besides it's the Founder's Day kick-off party".

I sighed. "See you later Jeremy", I said getting up. I went over to him and hugged him. I leaned in towards his ear and said, "Thank for everything".

* * *

That night we arrived at the Lockwood Mansion.

"Oh god! I shouldn't be here", Stefan said.

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it", Damon said.

"Like we had a choice", I spat at him.

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody", Stefan said.

I giggled at his comment.

Stefan walked off to find Elena.

I went to walk off too, but Damon caught my arm. "No you don't", he said, "You're staying here and you're going to be a good little girl".

The way Damon ordered me reminded of _him. _

Strangely I liked it. I held onto Damon's arm as we roamed around the mansion thru the sea of people.

They started to play upbeat music.

"May I go dance?" I asked him, completely forgetting that Damon was my brother.

"Uh…yeah", he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I wandered into the crowd of people dancing and started to dance.

Honestly not caring who stared.

Suddenly, Damon grabbed my arm.

I followed him obediently.

We walked over to the Sheriff.

"Liz, this is my little sister Emilia", Damon said.

I tuned out what was being said, until Jeremy walked up. I looked up at Damon. He nodded and I left with Jeremy.

We went outside and sat on a bench.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good. Better", I told him, "Do you wanna dance?"

"No. I'm not really a dancing person", he said.

"Oh", I said. I stood up and stood in front of him. I ran my hand thru his hair.

Jeremy grabbed my wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I'm doing what you love".

"Emilia, it's me. Jeremy", he said.

"Darling, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Darling? It's me Jeremy", he said standing up. He took my face in his hands.

"You always did have the most beautiful brown eyes", I whispered.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the mansion. He dragged me over to damn.

"Something's wrong with her", Jeremy said.

"Darling? Why are you so upset?" I asked him.

Damon took my face in his hands. "Her eyes are glassed over. She's not in control right now", Damon said.

"Control?" Jeremy asked.

"Her mind has gone back in time", Damon said. Damon grabbed my arm and dragged me until he found Stefan.

Stefan looked at me. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Something in her snapped", Damon said.

I stood there silent the whole time.

"You're quiet", Stefan said.

"Must not speak unless invited into the conversation", I said softly.

"What did he do to you?" Stefan asked.

"He did nothing", I said, defending him, "He loves me".

"We need to get out of here soon", Damon said, "I don't know how she's going to act".

"She seems obedient", Stefan said.

"I can see that", Damon said, "Listen, we can figure this out later". Damon led me away from Stefan. "Come on. Snap out of it", he muttered.

The rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

When we arrived home, I sat on the couch staring into the fire.

Stefan came home later. "Snap her neck", Stefan said, "It should pull her out".

I felt hands on my temples. I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation.

Then, it went black.


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

Chapter 19

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-I almost didn't post this chapter, but I thought it was necessary. It clears up what went between Emilia and her guy.  
**

* * *

I woke up with a start. I looked over and saw Damon sitting in a chair next to my bed.

He sat next to me on the bed. "I think you're back to normal", he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" he asked.

"No. I remember we went to that party, but it stops there", I told him.

"You relapsed. You turned into some other person", he said, "You were calling Jeremy 'Darling'".

"Oh no", I said.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said, "He didn't hurt me. He wouldn't". I got up and got ready for school.

When I got there, Jeremy approached me. "Hey", he said, "You yourself today?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about last night. I had no control over it", I told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing! Why is everyone assuming he did something to me?!" I yelled.

Jeremy hugged me and said, "I didn't mean to upset you".

I pulled back and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Thank you", I said, "You're the best guy a girl could ask for".

He blushed and said, "It's nothing really".

"It means everything to me Jeremy", I said.

"Come on, let's get to class", he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

*Stefan's Pov*

I looked over at Emilia and Jeremy talking.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Oh, it's just Emilia", I told her, "She…her mind snapped yesterday. She went into a…relapse. You know how humans relapse with drugs?"

"Yeah", Elena said.

"She relapsed in her mind. Her mind went back to when she was with _him_", I said, "She was all obedient and was calling Jeremy 'Darling'".

"You don't think…?" Elena asked.

"I can't be sure. She's not willing to talk about it", I said.

"Let me talk to her", Elena said, "I was able to get some stuff out of her last time".

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

At lunch, I was eating with Jeremy when Elena walked up.

"Could I have a word with you?" she asked.

I nodded. I got up and followed Elena.

"When you were with your guy, he didn't…do anything to you. Did he?" she asked.

I sighed and said, "He's violent, but not towards me. I was a reckless young vampire. My father never disciplined me. _He _taught me how to hunt, how to feed. Like I told you, when I'm with him, I want to be a good little housewife. The woman who listens to her man, who does what he says. It may not seem like it, but I like to be submissive. He molded me into 'a proper lady'. Sure, I wasn't allowed a lot of freedoms, but when I'm with him, I don't care. All I care about is taking care of him, because I know he'll take care of me in return. It's a two-way relationship Elena".

"Oh my god", she said, "You really love him".

"With every fiber of my being", I told her.

* * *

When I got home, I heard Damon interrogating Stefan. I went to Stefan's car and opened the trunk.

Sure enough there were blood bags.

I grabbed one and went into the living room where Damon was. "Lookie what I found", I said.

He took it from me.

"Honestly, he needs to get a new hiding spot", I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

I snatched the blood bag from him and said, "I'm the little sister. I know you two like the back of my hand. Stefan loves that car and by the looks of this, his blood too. So it's only logical that he would hide it in his car".

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked.

"Because you're an idiot", I said laughing.

"Thank you Sherlock", he said sarcastically.

* * *

Damon came into my room. "Stefan was the one who robbed the hospital", Damon said.

"So? I've robbed a few hospitals in my day", I told him.

"This is serious Emilia", Damon said, "If the town council finds out, we're all dead".

* * *

Later, I heard the doorbell ring and someone enter the house.

It was a voice I hadn't heard before. I went downstairs.

"And who is this lovely girl?" the man asked.

"That, is my sister, Emilia", Damon said, "Now go upstairs, the grown-ups are talking".

"No, let the baby vampire sister stay", the man said.

"You smell like Elena", I said.

"I happen to be her Uncle John", he said, "How did you know?"

"Your blood smells similar to hers", I told him.

They started talking about 1864 and mentioned an invention.

"The pocket watch?" I asked.

"What do you know about it?" John asked.

"I remember Barnett Lockwood and my father looking at it with Johnathan Gilbert", I said.

Damon and John started to argue and then Damon kicked him out.

"Do you really think he'll tell the council about us?" I asked Damon.

"Not if I can help it", he said, "Go get ready".

I smiled and ran upstairs. I put on another dress that _he _has bought me.

Again, the dress was blue to bring out my eyes.

I put on my moonstone necklace.

* * *

When we arrived at the Lockwood mansion, Damon turned to me and said, "You sure you're going to be okay?"

I just nodded and held onto my necklace.

"Remember when you won?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! You escorted me", I said.

"I didn't want all the boys' hands all over you", he said.

We laughed together at that memory.

"I'm going to go get a drink", I told him. I found Jeremy.

He hugged me and said, "You look beautiful".

John chose at this moment to walk up. "Hello again Emilia", he said, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I blushed and said, "No. I'm taken".

"Then where's your guy?" John asked.

"He's a writer, so he has to travel a lot", I told him.

"He sounds older than you", John said.

"Not by much", I said. 'At least not physically', I added in my mind. "Excuse me", I said. I grabbed a drink and went back over to where Damon was.

"Just had a nice conversation with your friend Anna", he said.

"She's not my friend", I told him.

"Okay. Whatever you say", he said. Damon left to go talk to Stefan leaving me alone.

I pulled out my journal that I had stashed in my bag.

_Dear journal,_

_ It seems that the Salvatore family is falling apart at the seams. Stefan's back on human blood and if history repeats itself, it's not going to be pretty. It doesn't help that I'm on the edge of a mental breakdown. Stefan's going to go ripper again. I just know it._

* * *

"Journaling here of all places?" Damon asked.

"Helps calm my mind", I told him.

"Whatever helps you", he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm such a pain", I said.

"Its fine", he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to escort Elena. Don't get into any trouble".

I watched as Elena descended the staircase and walk outside.

* * *

_*New York City 1900*_

_ I had spent weeks searching for him. I was walking alone down the street late at night. _

_My heels clicking on the sidewalk._

_ I could feel him. _

_He was near. _

_I looked across the street and there he stood. _

_It was like in those fairytales you hear. _

_He stepped out into the middle of the street and I ran into his arms._

_ I leaned up and kissed him. I pulled away and looked up into his endless chocolate brown eyes. "I should've done that when we finished our dance", I told him._

_ "No. The gentleman kisses the lady", he said. He took my face in his hands and captured my lips in a fiery kiss._

* * *

*Present day Mystic Falls*

Caroline was crowned Miss Mystic Falls.

Like I cared.

I went home.

Stefan came bursting thru the front door. He had blood all around his mouth.

I dragged him up to his room and cleaned him up. I took his face in my hands and said, "You'll get thru this Stefan. You did it once, you can do it again". I kissed him on the forehead and then went to bed. I listened to Stefan and Elena argue. I heard a thump and knew that Stefan had been put in the cellar. I sighed.

The Salvatore's really were a screwed up family.

* * *

**For every reader that finds the Sherlock reference, I'll tell you Emilia's love interest. No, it is not the sentence with the word Sherlock in it. **


	21. Blood Brothers

Chapter 20

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

* * *

*Mystic Falls 1864*

_I watched as Damon and Stefan fought to get Katherine out of the carriage. _

_Damon knocked one of guards out._

_ They opened the carriage door and let Katherine out. They took the muzzle off of her and untied her._

_ I watched Damon be shot. "No!" I yelled. _

_Stefan scrambled for a gun, but was shot too. _

_I ran over to them and said, "No!" _

_One of the men from the town grabbed me and picked me up. _

_"No!" I yelled, struggling to get back to my brothers' dead bodies._

_ The man took me back to my house._

_ I stormed into my father's study, bloody clothes and all. _

_"What happened?" he asked._

_ "It's your fault!" I yelled, "You're the reason they're dead! Stefan and Damon are dead!"_

_ He reached for me, but I jerked back._

_ I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed and cried. _

* * *

_The next morning, I set out for the river with a knife in hand. I couldn't live without my brothers. I sat by the river and took the knife in both hands. I quickly brought the knife down into my stomach. I gasped and threw the knife aside. I layed down and prepared to die. _

_"Emilia!" I heard someone yell._

_ Suddenly, I saw the blue eyes of my brother Damon. _

_"Damon, are you here to lead me to heaven?" I asked. _

_"Why would you do this?" he asked. _

_"To be with you", I told him. I could feel myself becoming weak. I suddenly felt something wet at my mouth. _

_"Drink", he said. _

_I couldn't make my lips move. _

_"Open your mouth", he said tilting my head back. _

_I did and felt something drop into my mouth._

_ "Goodnight little sister", he said._

_ I felt hands on my temples and then, black._

* * *

*Mystic Falls Present day*

I awoke with a start. I went downstairs and grabbed a knife. I ran up to Damon and stabbed him in the stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Thought I'd repay the favor, _sire_", I said as I spat out the last word, "You fed me blood and snapped my neck!"

"Yeah, because you were going to kill yourself", he said.

"Better than what I am now!" I yelled.

"You'd rather be dead and rotting in a grave like father?" he asked.

"Don't bring him into this", I said.

"He did this Emilia!" Damon yelled.

"You think I don't know that? I told him the very same thing the night you were killed", I said, "You just left me. Took off and left me to fend for myself. Do you know why I'm so loyal to _him_? Because he taught me everything. Everything my _sire _should have taught me!"

"What did you do before you found _him_?" Damon asked.

I sighed and began telling my story.

* * *

_*_Baton Rouge 1864*

_I woke up with a start. I wasn't dead. Or was I? _

_It all came back to me._

_ I didn't know what to do, so I started running. _

_Before I knew it, I was in Louisiana. My throat burned. _

_A prostitute walked by and I could hear the blood pumping thru her veins._

_ I pulled her into an alley and sank my teeth into her neck. I slowly drank her blood. _

_"You may want to stop", a voice said. _

_I dropped the dead woman in shock. I turned and saw a boy around my age. _

_"You're new", he said. _

_"What am I?" I asked him. _

_"You have no idea?" he asked, "You're a creature of the night, also known as a vampire"._

_ "What?" I asked him._

_ "You have much to learn, little one", he said, "But first". He placed a ring in my hand. _

_It was tear drop in shape and had a band of diamonds going across it._

_ "It's a Lapis Lazuli ring spelled by a witch. It will keep you from burning in the sun", he said. _

_I put it on my finger. "Why are you helping me?" I asked him. _

_"No one was there to teach me these things", he said, "I am Lord Liam Saradon". _

_"Emilia Salvatore", I told him._

* * *

*Mystic Falls present day*

Halfway thru the story, Damon left the room.

"So what happened to him? Liam?" Elena asked.

"He's dead", I told her, "After passing on all his knowledge, he met the sun".

"Why would he do that?" Elena asked.

"He's was lonely. He had a fiancé and she was staked. The ring belonged to her. Sure, I was a nice companion, but I could never replace her", I said, "He taught me to feed, but not from donors. Just normal people. Of course, I preferred to feed on prostitutes and murderers. They were always plenty of those in New Orleans".

Damon entered the room again. He picked up something on the desk. He tossed it at me and said, "What is it?"

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked him.

"Well, since you're so snoopy, I thought you could tell me", he said.

"I may have eavesdropped on Johnathan and Papa, but that doesn't mean I know what it is", I told him.

"Now who's the idiot?" he quipped.

I rolled my eyes and threw the small object back to Damon. I went to my room and pulled out my journal.

_ Dear journal,_

_ I don't understand why I keep getting flashbacks. Sometimes they're some ways and sometimes they're others. I was under the impression that you regain all memory after you're turned. Also, I'm thinking it may be time to get a new day-light ring. I love Liam's ring, but it was never mine to begin with. _

* * *

Damon came into my room and said, "If you don't want to be late, I'd leave now". I quickly got dressed and snuck the keys to the Porsche. I got in and sighed. Oh how I loved this car.

* * *

The day passed quickly. I went home and went up to my room. Not even caring that my brother was wasting away in the cellar. I closed my eyes and fell into another flashback.

* * *

_*Ireland 1880*_

_ I found Liam standing in the graveyard. "What are you doing?" I asked him._

_ "It's time", he said turning to me, "Time for me to go"._

_ "Why?" I asked him, "Where are you going?" _

_"No Emilia. I'm going away. Forever. I'm ready to meet the sun", he said._

_ "But you'll die", I told him. _

_"I know that", he said._

_ "Please don't do this! I need you!" I pleaded._

_ "You've never needed me. You just didn't want to be alone", he said. He kissed me on the forehead and stepped back. _

_"Will it hurt?" I asked him. _

_"After living as long as I have, it should be quick", he said. _

_"Which is how long?" I asked him. _

_"Nowhere near as long as the Originals", he said. He took off his day-light ring._

_ I watched his body become engulfed in flames._

_ He only left me with one question, who were the Originals?_

* * *

*Mystic Falls Present day*

I went downstairs and found Elena in the study. I grabbed a Sinatra record and put it on the record player. I grabbed Damon's bottle of scotch and poured it into a small glass.

"Since when do you drink?" Elena asked.

"Since I'm having trouble with letting go of the past", I told her.

We both just sat there in silence.

Elena went down to the cellar.

I listened to him tell the story about how he killed our father.

Tears filled my eyes.

Elena came back upstairs. "You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean besides finding out my brother killed our father?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry", she said.

* * *

When Damon got home, he told us the story of how Stefan made him feed. "I never told him you know, that I turned you", Damon said, "He didn't know until I contacted you".

Elena went down to the cellar and found Stefan gone. She rushed out the front door.

When they returned, Stefan walked up to me.

"Just don't", I told him, "I heard everything. You killed Papa. I'm not ready to forgive you for that", I told him. I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**We're going to play another little game, whoever can spot the Doctor Who reference in this chapter, I'll tell them who Emilia's love is.**


	22. Isobel

Chapter 21

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-I know this chapter probably sucks, but there wasn't that much Stefan/Damon action.  
**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling emotionally drained. I got up and got ready. I grabbed my journal, sketchbook, camera, and backpack. "I'm going out", I told Damon.

"Where?" he asked.

"I dunno. Somewhere. Anywhere but here", I told him.

"But you've got school", he said.

"Don't care", I said. I left the house and wandered about in the woods. I found a beautiful clearing. I set my things down and sat down. I let the bright sun warm my body.

The sun reminded me of how it felt with I was with _him. _

He'd love it here.

I pulled out my sketchbook and started to draw us together.

Lying the clearing, staring into each other's eyes. Brown meeting blue.

Him twirling a piece of my hair thru his pale, delicate, piano playing fingers.

I put down my sketchbook and pulled out my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_ I've been thinking. Will he ever marry me? When will he return? I wonder if he would want to ever adopt a baby with me. Like we could pretend to be a family. A happy little family. I miss him. _

* * *

I layed down in the clearing. I thought about what we would do after he found me. I knew the only reason he would come because of Elena.

The fascination of the doppelganger. I hated lying to my brothers.

I knew everything there was to know about vampires. I knew everything about the Originals. I didn't know if this would hurt or help me in the end.

* * *

*Chicago 1961*

_"Guess what I've got?" I asked him._

_ "What?" he asked._

_ "I've got the new Four Seasons Record with My Eyes Adored You", I told him, "Dance with me". _

_"I would rather not, darling", he said._

_ "It's a slow song", I said, "Sure it's not ballroom dancing, but please?"_

_ I pouted and looked at him._

_ He sighed, "Fine". He walked up to me and took the record from my hands. He put it on the record player._

_ It started to play. _

_He held me close as it played._

* * *

*Mystic Falls Present Day*

When I opened my eyes, it was dark. I hurriedly gathered my things and went home. I found Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon in the study.

"Where've you been?" Stefan asked.

"Out", I said, "If you bothered to notice, I left this morning".

Bonnie set down a device and did a spell on it.

I had to go with my idiot brothers to the square to meet Elena's birth mother, Isobel.

When everything was over, Isobel said, "Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine". She then turned to me and walked towards me. She swept a piece of my hair behind my ear and said, "You are the luckiest of them all". She then left.

Elena, Stefan, and Damon looked at me.

"What did she mean?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing", I said quickly.

* * *

Stefan took Elena home and then came home.

Damon and Stefan both looked at me.

"What did Isobel mean?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, Damon, there are things you don't know about me. I can't tell you. It's not because I want to lie to you, but it'll keep you safe. You'll know soon enough", I said. I kissed them both on the cheek and went to my room.


	23. Founder's Day

Chapter 22

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any way.**

**A/N-Thank you all for sticking with this story till the very end. Be sure to be on the look out for the second installment: My Savior:The Affair.  
**

* * *

"Up and at 'em", Stefan said, "Come on. It's Founder's Day".

"If you want me to go, then I'll dress how I did", I told him.

"Put on a dress", he said.

I got up and looked him in the eye. I glared and said, "No". I left the room. I went down to the basement and pulled out my old outfit. I found a package lying underneath it.

It had my name on it.

I picked up the note on top.

_My dearest Emilia,_

_ If you're reading this, it means that I have died. You were a difficult pregnancy. I think it was a sign you would be defiant and head strong. Enclosed in this package is a gown for you. I hope you will wear it one day. _

_ Love, Mama_

* * *

My eyes teared up as I unwrapped the package.

The gown was gorgeous. Mother knew me well.

I grabbed the dress and snuck past my brothers to my room. I slipped it on, tying up the corset the way _he _showed me. I curled my hair and threw on a shawl.'

One that belonged to my mother.

I slipped on some ballet flats, just in time to hear Stefan yell, "Come on Emilia! We don't want to be late!" I took a big breath and descended the stairs.

Stefan was looking away.

"My god", Damon muttered.

Stefan turned and said, "Oh my god".

"What?" I asked them.

"You look just like mother", Damon said, "With my eyes of course".

I rolled my eyes. "I'm guessing you're my escort?" I asked him.

"Of course", he said, "Shall we?"

"Uh uh, she's coming with me", Stefan said.

"Fine", I said.

We walked to the school.

I walked up to Mrs. Lockwood. "Mrs. Lockwood, I know I wasn't in the Miss Mystic Pageant, but I was wondering if I could somehow participate in the celebration. The dress belonged to one of my ancestors and I'd hate to see it go to waste", I told her.

"Of course dear and you are?" she asked.

"Emilia Salvatore", I told her.

"Are you related to Stefan and Damon?" she asked.

"Yes, they're my older brothers", I said.

"You can ride in the back sweetheart", she said.

I walked back to Stefan. "Piece of cake and I didn't even have to compel her", I said.

"Wouldn't have worked anyway", he said. Damon walked up and he and Stefan started talking.

Elena walked up.

"Oh. My. God", I said.

Damon and Stefan followed my gaze.

I walked up to her. "Okay, so let's get one thing straight. I understand that you're not Katherine, but you sure as hell look like her. I won't be responsible for what happens if you make me mad today. I will snap your neck, understood?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Good, now let's act as though we've been friends forever, okay?" I suggested.

She started talking to Stefan and I walked off.

Jeremy walked up. "Wow. You look beautiful", he said.

"Thank you", I said. I looked at his outfit.

An old confederate soldier outfit.

"You okay? You're not going to relapse on me are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just brings back sleepless nights wondering if Damon was going to come back alive or not", I told him.

"Damon fought in the civil war?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Care to escort me to the Miss Mystic float?" I asked him.

"You weren't in the pageant", he said.

"I know that", I said, "I convinced Mrs. Lockwood to let me participate".

When we got to the float, he kissed me on the cheek and said, "Good luck".

The parade was a boring affair.

In fact, during it, I had another flashback.

* * *

*New York 1905*

_ "Must I wear this blasted dress?" I whined. _

_"Yes darling", he said, "You need to behave like a lady". _

_"Putting on corset and dress doesn't make you a lady", I spat at him. _

_"Watch your tone", he said, "I've never hit a woman, but if you talk to me like that again, I will not hesitate". _

_"You're not my father", I said. _

_"Go get ready. Don't make me send someone after you", he said. _

_I rolled my eyes and got ready. I went into the dining room and sat down. "I apologize for the way I acted earlier", I told him._

_ "It is quite alright darling. You are young vampire. No one has taught you how to behave", he said._

_ "Would you really?" I asked him. _

_"Really what?" he asked. _

_"Hit me?" I asked him._

_ "My brother is the violent one, not me", he said, "Now eat"._

* * *

*Present day Mystic Falls*

I went into high school to change. I sat on a bench. I just couldn't will myself to take the dress off.

Stefan sat down beside me in normal clothes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes. "She was going to give me this dress. When I got older", I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Mama", I said. I burst into tears.

Stefan cradled me. "She would've loved to see you wear it", Stefan said.

"It's my fault!" I cried, "I killed her!"

"No you didn't. It was just a complication", he said, "Come on. Let's get you changed".

* * *

When we both done, we went outside with everyone else.

I wandered around. I walked up to Jeremy. "Things still bad with your sister?" I asked him.

"Yeah", he said.

"I just patched things up with Stefan", I told him, "Come on. She's your sister".

"She lied", he said getting up and walking away.

I sat there until nightfall. Damon came running up to me.

"You need to go home", he said.

"Why?" I asked him, "What's going on?"

"Just go home", he said, "Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know", I said.

He took off and I followed him. "Get her out of here, now!" Damon told Stefan, "Emilia and Elena".

"Wait, where are you going? What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"No time", Damon said running off.

"What about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"I've got it", I told her, "You guys get out of here".

"Emilia!" Stefan yelled running after me, Elena in tow.

I took off looking for Jeremy with Stefan and Elena following. "Jeremy!" I called.

Suddenly, the fireworks started going off.

The sound, the people, the smell of blood, was overwhelming.

Suddenly, a high pitched sound went off.

I hit the ground. I looked and saw Stefan on the ground. I scrambled to get up. I managed to make it into the woods, into the hollow of a tree. I took off my hoodie and bit down, trying to muffle my screams. I knew if I screamed, I'd be caught.

* * *

*Stefan's Pov*

"Are you okay?" Elena asked me.

"It's like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped", I told her, "Wait. Where's Damon? Where's Emilia?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started", Alaric said.

* * *

*Emilia's Pov*

When I opened my eyes, I was at home in my bed. I shot up. I turned and picked up my phone. I had a voice-mail. I dialed it and listened, "_Ello love. Seems I will be coming to Mystic Falls in the coming weeks. See you then_". I dropped my phone and struggled to breathe. I had doomed everyone I loved and cared about.


	24. Note

The sequel for My Savior:Welcome to Mystic Falls is now up. You can go to my profile and find it there.


End file.
